


Why is this Vampire a Hottie?!

by akatsukigothiccat



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Akaito is dumb and ez, Alternate Universe, Longya is cool and chill, M/M, Rare Pairings, This was started for my guilty pleasure of this ship, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, no one ships it therefore I will make my own content, obv sexual stuff bc this is akaito, stupid pretty boy smh, thats how this works right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigothiccat/pseuds/akatsukigothiccat
Summary: Akaito, a hunter, has been tracking an elusive vampire for quite a while. The only lead being that he has "black and white hair." Surprisingly, this vampire bumps into him one faithful night, but in a very...unwelcoming fashion. Now Akaito has to figure out why the hell did this sexy vampire let him live?!





	Why is this Vampire a Hottie?!

**Author's Note:**

> I started this Feb 2018 and never finished it. So I reopened it in hopes of actually finding motivation to finish this even though no one likes this s h i p . Even so, I hope anyone who reads this rarepair enjoys~

A fetching male was quietly resting in a willow, moonlight shone through the blanket of narrow leaves and rested pleasantly on his pale face. “Hah…” Vivid green eyes slowly opened as he sat up. He listened, making sure silence was all around him before gracefully hopping down. “Mhn...time to start moving.” He darted away at an inhuman speed, occasionally pushing himself off tree trunks for an extra boost. This kind of night was potentially dangerous. Longya knew a hunter could be anywhere. That was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

Akaito, a proficient hunter, had been tracking a certain vampire for some time. Of course, this vampire had been known to be particularly slippery and if he caught the said vampire, well, there would be a lot of money to be had. “Black and white hair huh…? That should be obvious if I see ‘em.” He nodded to himself as that was the only description he was given. The redhead was known as a good “trapper” and even made his own stake gun, he also had an assortment of known “anti-vampire” items under the coat he wore. So in other terms, he was ready for a catch. 

Akaito was quietly leaning against a tree, he had set up traps at random around the forest where the monster seemed to dwell. So all he had to do was wait for one to go off. The male decided to sit down and close his eyes, using the trunk behind him as support. 

After a while of lazing around, he heard a loud bang in the distance. “The trap…!” He hopped up, quickly speeding towards the forest and avoiding where he strategically set up his other traps. The quick footed human, raced to the location and frantically looked around to find exactly what triggered it. “Hah!” He skid around the corner, laying his eyes upon...a trapped deer. “Aw man, are ya kiddin’ me?!” He groaned, slowly walking towards the animal to cut it out of the rope net. “Shhhh...it’ll be okay...Ugh…” He whispered as the struggling animal bleated in distress.

Longya heard the distant bang and looked out toward the sound. “.....interesting.” He slowly jumped from tree to tree, making the smallest amount of noise possible. He followed the cries of a deer, leading him to a human cutting the said deer free. “What is a human doing here so late..…?” He narrowed his eyes, a vampire hunter? Most likely. 

Akaito finally cut the doe free and it sped off into the night. “That’s not what I wanted at all…” He whined, leaning his forehead on the trunk of the tree for a few moments before turning on his heel and walking facefirst into a solid object. “THE FU-“ Before Akaito knew it, his arms were pinned up against the tree he had just left. “Oi, what’s the big id-uRK—“ He looked up, choking when he saw a black and white haired male staring back. 

“What’s your business here?” A low voice commanded which caused Akaito to swallow...hard. “I...I’m just on...a stroll...eheh…” He was starting to sweat a bit, _“oh fuck”_ was echoing repeatedly in his mind. Also...how did no one mention this vampire was drop dead gorgeous?!

“A stroll...hm? Then why do you have such a putrid smell?” The vampire adjusted his hold to pin Akaito’s wrists with one hand, slipping the other into his coat and pulling out some garlic. “Classic.” He threw the item aside.

_Wh-What??? It’s not affecting him?!_ Akaito was starting to struggle now, but he couldn’t do much with that iron grip around his wrists. “It’s for dinner..Ahaha! For seasonin’ and stuff!! .....Ah man, just lemme go-“ 

Longya ignored him, continuing to rummage through his coat and throw out the items he found. “Don’t play innocent, I don’t appreciate that.” He stated bluntly, before pulling Akaito’s stake gun out and tossing it as well. “It was obvious what you were from the very beginning... _hunter_.” He hissed the word slightly, looking rather displeased. “Were you planning to kill me then? Ah, that shouldn’t be a question. That’s what you _were_ here to do I’m sure.” He narrowed his eyes, his circular pupils becoming thin slits.

Akaito was staring up at him with wide eyes, trying his best not to show fear but it was almost impossible at this point. “H-Hey...I was...raised to do this...I gotta make money somehow...Th...They’re monsters dammit!”

Longya chuckled a bit, but not because anything was amusing. “I see...so murdering anything you deem unsightly is acceptable.” He leaned closer to the redhead’s face, his emerald eyes glowing slightly. “Meaning all things unlike you are monsters, correct? Funny, the only “monster” I see here is you. You know nothing about me, yet you seek to erase me for monetary gain?” He growled, tightening his grip on Akaito’s wrists, which caused the other to flinch. “Tsk, filthy.” He tossed the redhead off to the side harshly, slamming him on his back. Akaito coughed and wheezed a bit, watching the back of the other as he crushed his various hunting items under his heel. Longya half turned to look at the shivering hunter. “Don’t ever come back here or you’ll regret it, as well as anyone who comes with you.” With that the vampire disappeared, leaving a frightened redhead behind.


End file.
